This invention relates to peristaltic fluid dispensers, in particular for dispensing liquid detergents, soaps and germicides. A need has long existed for a dispenser that would release a measured quantity of fluid which is simple, reliable, inexpensive and easy to assemble and operate.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to release a measured amount of soap, detergent, germicide or other liquid or semi-solid material (hereinafter termed "fluid") in response to a displacing motion.
It is a further object of this invention that a predetermined quantity of fluid be released from the dispenser upon each instance of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,224 describes a viscous liquid dispenser which is operated by pulling a lever arm which in turn compresses a resilient flexible tube, thereby squeezing a fluid from the dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,242 describes a dispenser which comprises a base portion and a hinged mounting cover, which additionally uses a collapsible bag or package for holding the fluid to be dispensed and an operating lever or handle for actuating the dispenser. The operating lever, when pulled, squeezes fluid from a flexible tube by pinching the tube between the lever and a roller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,133 describes a dispenser which utilizes an accordian-type reservoir bag. An operating lever, when pulled, forces fluid from a flexible tube. The lever is returned to its initial position by a spring.